Follow your Arrow
by wolfcub1999
Summary: My life isn't what you read in a fairy tale. There pain and heartache. Depression and loss. There's a war of the mind and in the flesh, however, out of the pain and suffering. I found love and gained new friendships. I saved the planet and found myself. All because of a pair of glasses, my adopted brother got from his great-grandfather.
1. Summary

Life is like an arrow. It's only shot by being pulled back. When life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means it's going to launch you into something more significant. All you have to do is stay focused and keep aiming.

My life isn't what you read in a fairy tale. There pain and heartache. Depression and loss. There's a war of the mind and in the flesh, however, out of the pain and suffering. I found love and gained new friendships. I saved the planet and found myself. All because of a pair of glasses, my adopted brother got from his great-grandfather.


	2. Prologue

My arrow was pulled back way before I could even remember. I never got to know my real family. My parents died in a car crash when I was a few months old. With no other family members, I was placed in a foster home in Los Angeles. There I was found by the Witwicky's. I was told later on by my adopted mother that when she and her husband laid eyes on me, they knew I had to come home with them. She said I was different from all the other children. I wasn't crying because I didn't have the attention of a mother. I wasn't fighting with the other children over the small number of toys provided. I was sitting in the corner, watching the chaos around me. Mom said that Sam wobbled his way there the jungle of kids to sit down next to me. That simple action created a bond between us that will never be broken. Years later, he still tells me he would walk through anything to be by my side.

My father is a man that doesn't like to show his emotions; however, he told me years later on a stormy night that he shed a few tears when he saw me lay my head on Sam's shoulder that day in the orphanage. He told me as he held my scared frame in his arms, that I was already part of the family before they could even sign paperwork.

I was officially a Witwicky at age 1. Growing up, I was your normal girly-girl that every mother dreams of having, I love clothes and doing my hair; I love makeup. I was the "Perfect Child," she said. It until I turned 10. Until one Saturday night when I discovered my powers, it's a night I could never forget even if I tried. It's made me who I am today. I'm the depressed monster that is too scared to touch people.

That night I was sitting in my room, reading a book. One of my favorite characters had just died. I remember being so upset about it. I wanted to scream. My whole body felt hot. It seemed like lava was going through my veins and into my hands. The next thing I knew the book I was holding caught on fire. Scared out of my mind, I threw the novel on the floor with a scream. Breathing heavy, I looked around my room for something to put the fire out. My mind was yelling at me to get water, that I needed water. Seconds later, Sam came busting through my door, with a shout, along with my parents. I was crying now, and all I wanted was to put the fire out. My families shouts were drowned out when I felt a rush through my veins. Similar to the lava, but instead of flame coming from my hands, it was water. Everything seemed to slow down.

When I finally figured out how to make the water stop. I turned to my family to see them with mouths agape and shocked faces. I was a freak to them, and if the world found out what I can do, I would be a test subject. I vowed that day, and I would never let another human being see my powers. I promised myself that I would figure out how to use my ability's so I never have another accident like this again.

My parents don't talk about what happened that night, and they don't ask questions. They merely pretend as it doesn't happen. Sam, of course, helped me every step of the way, just like he promised when we were young. He helped me practice with my powers. Which we later on figured out I can control all of the elements around me as, well as creating them through my hands. I thought that all I would have to worry about was graduating high school and not exposing myself.

Boy, how wrong I was.


	3. Chapter 1

I can't believe it! I have been waiting for this day for so long. Dad promised my brother and me if we could each save 1,000 dollars and make at least three A's. He would buy us a car worth 4,000 dollars. Sam and I both have the money. We both worked little jobs around the neighborhood like mowing lawns, and walking dogs, and then some chores we have around the house.

While I have all A's in my classes, Sam has been having a harder time getting's his. Luckily for him, I don't like to see my brother fail, or unhappy. So I help him as much as I can with school work. So far he has an A in English and Science. Which means he only has to make an A in History, and we get our car. All Sam has to do is present a speech about his great-great-grandfather and get an A.

Then we're off to the car dealership right after school. For me I didn't have to give a speech, because I have no records of my real family, just the papers my adoptive parents sighed. So I get to watch as all the rest of the students speak.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, our teacher Mr. Honseys loud voice, echoed through the classroom.

"Okay, Mr. Witwichy, you're up." At the sound of my name, my head shot up from my desk. The picture I was drawing before I fell asleep stuck to my check. Confused, I looked around to see my brother, smirking at me from the desk next to me. Coming back to reality, I remembered about his speech. With a small sarcastic smile, I stuck my tongue out at him like a child, before giving him a thumbs up for good luck. God knows he needs it.

Sam walked up to the front of the room. I looked back down at my drawing while sending a silent prayer to God that Sam doesn't mess this up. The sound of heavy items hitting the table made the whole class silent.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff," Sam mumbled while trying to get all of the old items for his speech. I had to put my hand to my mouth to stop the giggle when Sam fumbled with a newspaper that eventually fell to the floor. My smile, however, fell just as fast as it came by the sound of the High School jerkwad, Trent's voice.

He's one of the people who like to bully people to make themselves feel better. I bet none of his "friends" really want him. There just too scared to stand up against him.

"Watch." He whispered to his girlfriend, Mikaela Banes. Who just so happens to be Sam's ultimate crush since the 1st grade.

Before I could warn Sam, Trent launched a rubber band at my brother's neck, which connected with a loud POP. The whole class giggled, while I sent a glare in Trent's direction. To my surprise, Mikaela didn't look happy at all with Trent's little stunt either. Growling to myself, I clenched my fist tightly and turned to Mr. Hosney with a burning feeling in my veins. Mr. Hosney just stood up and pointed his finger at the class.

"People! Responsibility." I couldn't stop my eyes roll. My anger grew by the second. 'Wow, your such good help, Mr. Hosney. Our savior.' Sam's voice prevented me from cussing out Mr. Hosney in my mind.

"Okay." I watched as Sam's eyes scanned the crowd before landing on mine. The heat in my hands slowly faded away. 'I can't let people see me. For Sam.' My brother took a big breath before letting it out and turning his head to look at everybody.

"So, for my family genealogy report. I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather." Soon after that sentenced, I zoned out. After hearing, Sam told the whole family his speech 100 plus times at home. Hell, I wrote half of it! If he doesn't get a good grade on this project, it's all his fault. The amount of time and effort, him, and I have put into this speech deserves an A+.

The sound of the bell signaling that school is over rang seconds after Sam started attempting to sale his great-great-grandfathers junk. Much to Mr. Honsey and my disappointment.

After gathering my things, I walked past Sam with a frustrated look.

"Really? Trying to sale this junk in class. Do you realize this could cost you the A?" Sam's face fell at the sound of my upset voice. He couldn't look me in the eyes as he packs his grandfathers belongs into his bag.

"I'm sorry Sis, I just wanted the extra money. I have a good feeling about this one! We're going to get a car, then all I'll need is money to get Mikaela." Sam threw his backpack over his shoulder with a hopeful look in his eyes. I felt my anger melting. He is so in love with Mikaela he can't even think straight. He has to have bigger and better.

Sighing, I gripped the straps on my backpack tighter. Sam's heart was in the right place. It just wasn't good timing. With a small smile, I patted him on the shoulder.

"Good luck, Sam," I mumbled before walking out of the room to my locker.

There's no possible way he passed this speech. If he would have just stuck with the plan, we could be on our way to the car dealership right now, but no Sam had to ruin it to try and impress a girl, that doesn't even know his name.

So lost in my angry thoughts I didn't notice someone stop right in front of me in the hallway. My mind didn't have time to register that I was going to run into the person before it was too late. My books went flying along with some loose papers, while the person I ran into just stumbled forward with a grunt. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't look at the person. I was grabbing at some of the loose papers that fell while stumbling over my words, trying to apologize and get out of this awkward situation.

"I-I'm so sorr-" My word caught in my throat as I finally looked up to none other than Trent. Of course, it would be none other than playboy Trent that I run into. It's just the Witwicky luck.

"I should have known it was a Witwicky." The sound of his threatening tone made my heart pound loudly in my chest I knew Trent and everybody around us could hear it. Trying to look anywhere but Trent's face I noticed that the whole hallway was still. Blushing because everybody is staring at me, I reached to pick to grab my books and fallen supplies. I had just wrapped my fingers around my textbook when Trent's heavy foot slammed down on the thick cover. I let out a loud yelp as Trent leaned closer to my face. The smell of mouthwash and cologne filled my nose as he gets in my face.

"You should be more careful, Witwicky. People who are going to do something in this world are walking — your just a waste of space. Next time look where you're going. Or it's going to be more than you fingers that get hurt." With a push of his foot, he got off the textbook, and walked away with his friends high fiving him, and laughing, cradling my hand to my chest. A single tear fell down my face.

"Your just a waste of space…" repeated in my head. Over, and over. Just as I reached to try once again and pick up my textbook, another hand reached for it fist. The white nail polish stuck out on the dark blue hardcover. My head shot up to see Mikaela's sympathetic face looking at my red face.

"I don't know Sam. You got a girls number?" Sam's face went from happy, to sarcastic in point 3 seconds.

"Yeah, right next to you getting a call from the president. No! I got an A- on my speech! We're getting a car!" My smile soon returned to my face. Squealing I pulled my brother into a hug. Today couldn't get any better.

"You did it! I can't believe it!" Sam rolled his eyes at me while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thanks for the trust, Sis." Giggling I grabbed my homework for the weekend and sprinted to Dad's convertible with my brother. Both of us had huge smiles on our face. I couldn't wait to see what kind of car we're getting. Maybe Sam will let me drive it to go hang out with Mikaela this weekend!

As Sam opped up the car door for me to climb in the back, Dad looked at us with an amused smile.

"So?" He looked at Sam, expecting the wost.

"A-. It's an A, though." Sam smiled, showing Dad the paper with shaky hands.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." Dad took the paper from Sam and inspected it. After realizing it indeed was an A, he turned to look at me in the back seat.

"It's an A." He questioned me. Snickering at Sam's betrayed face. I nodded

"It's an A dad. He did an excellent job." Dad's face erupted into a smile. He turned to Sam and slapped him on the back.

"So I'm good?" Sam questioned while taking his paperback with a proud smile.

"You're both good." Dad smiled while putting the car into gear. Squealing and bouncing up and down in my seat, I couldn't contain my excitement. I sang over and over while bouncing in place.

"We're gonna get a car. We're gonna get a car." Dad's prideful eyes looked at me from the rearview mirror, and he winked at me before glancing at Sam with a chuckle.

"I got a little surprise for you, son." Looking around, I saw Dad put the car's blinker on to indicate he was going to turn into the Porche car lot. Surprise filled me. There's no way Dad is going to buy us a Porche for our first car. He didn't even want to buy us a bike to get to school, and back.

"What kind of of.." Sam sentence dropped when he saw all the fancy cars in a line. Dad grunted from the bump of the entryway, that made my backpack fall to the floorboard.

"Yeah, a little surprise," Dad smirked. Before I could tell Sam, there was no possible way Dad would buy us a car like this he freaked out.

"No. No, no, no. Dad!" Sam watched as the beautifully polished cars passed by with excitement and adoration. Sam and I have always loved fast, pretty looking cars. So for Sam, this was a dream come true.

"You got to be kidding me." Sam squealed with a smile that couldn't get any bigger until Dad busted his bubble.

"Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Dad laughed as the excitement left Sam's face. He looked back at me when I giggled.

"You knew he was going to do this." He growled with pain and betrayal in his eyes. Rolling my eyes, I patted Sam on the hand.

"Dad didn't want to buy us bikes, remember? There's no way he's going to get us a car like that!" I pointed to a white convertible Porsche to prove my point. Sam sighed in defeat then spun around to face Dad with a scowl.

"You think that's funny?" Sam huffed. Dad simple, busted out, laughing again, and nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's funny. Like your sister said. Did you think I would get you a Porsche for your first car?" By then, Dad's face was red from laughing, while I sat in the back seat and watched everything unfold. Sam was becoming angrier and angrier by the minute. Once Dad calmed down, he turned into an old car dealership called "Bolivia's Finest Quality Used Cars." This place is definitely what I can see Dad buying us for our first car — a piece of crap.

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing," Sam grumbled and crossed his arms like a child. The sound of a loud engine caused me to look, back and see an older model yellow and black Camero behind up. I thought nothing of it and turned around in my seat. I was replaying the Camero in my head, wondering if the person was going to drop it off to sale. I'm sure Sam would like it.

Dad parked the car in front of the building seconds later.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this?" Sam whined as we all go out of Dad's car. I looked around at the old vehicles, unimpressed.

"You said half a car, Dad. Not a piece of crap." Sam pointed at the broken down car with no wheels in front of us. Giving my Dad a look, I walked around the corner to see if there was anything decent in the lot.

"Don't go too far, Sophia!" Dad yelled at me, then turned to Sam, saying something about being grateful for anything with wheels an engine.

My eyes caught sight of the Camero from earlier. Right next to a yellow bug. Curious, I walked over and placed my hand on the yellow and black striped hood. It was still warm from the engine running. Somebody must have just dropped it off. Taking a step back, I noticed the Camero was in pretty good shape. Don't get me wrong, it's a little out of date, but it wasn't bad looking.

Walking to the passenger window, I looked inside to see the worn and stretched leather seats. The steering wheel looks old fashion with metal where the horn is, and black rubbed where you place your hands around the wheel. The radio, seemed intact, which I was pleased of. The car had a black interior. On the dash was a bobblehead lion, that was being thrown away if we buy this car, and a disco ball, with a bumblebee that said "Bee-Ouch" hanging from the rearview mirror. I didn't get to look at the back, because of A loud dark-skinned man walking up to the Camero, with my father and brother trailing behind him.

"Over here, every piece of car a man might want or need." He tapped the but of the Camero, while looking me up and down.

"Now who might you be?" He licked his lips while stepping closer to me.

"She's my daughter and your way out of line." My Dad said, stepped forward with a glare. The man backed up with his hands raised, his face turning slightly red.

However, everybody's head turned when the Camero suddenly revved its engine threateningly. The attention was taken away from me thank god, by Bobby, and my father turned to look at Sam who was standing with the door open to the Camero — chuckling the dark-skinned man tensely looked from the car to my brother, to my father.

"Bobby Bolivia, he stuck his hand over the back of the car for me to shake, like the country, except without the runs." Bobby laughed at his joke. Before I could raise my hand to shake the man's hand, the trunk of the car popped open. The sound of metal hitting bone echoed throughout the lot, as well as Bobby's cry of pain.

All eyes were on the car at this point until my father stepped towards Bobby with concern in his voice.

"Are you okay?" Bobby put his hand on the trunk of the car with a chuckle.

"Never better, why do you ask?" He twisted to glare at the car before slamming the trunk down, with unneeded force. Bobby shifted back to us with a fake smile and chuckled at our faces. Only to cut off his chuckle with a cough.

Everybody was tense, about awkward silence that filled the air. I grabbed all of the attention by clapping my hands together and turning to Sam before nodding at the Camero.

"This one has racing stripes, Sam," I said while opening the passager door. Sam stopped staring at Bobby long enough to look at the Camero in front of him.

"This one isn't bad." He mumbled. We both sat down in the car at the same time as I was looking around the vehicle. Sam reached over and grabbed my wrist. He looked at me with questioning eyes. He mouthed, "Are you okay?"

Smiling, I nodded my head, and patted the back of his hand, with my free one. Our conversation, however, was cut short when Bobby started yelling at someone called Manny.

"What is this? This car! Check it out!" Looking through the windshield, I was a Mexican man with dark blue coveralls and a backward hat come out of a shop. Rag in hand, he yelled back at his boss with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!" He yelled back while holding his hands out to emphasize he didn't know. Sam and I shared a look before looking around us in the Camero. Sam rubbed his hands up and down the steering wheel.

"Feels good." He mumbled. Turing my head to respond to Sam's weird sentence, I noticed something was on the horn.

"What's that?" I pointed while reaching over to rub the sticky black stuff off. Under it was a mechanical looking face. Sam gave me a questioning look, to which I answer with a shrug.

"How much?" Dad asked Bobby while looking at our happy faces.

"Well," Bobby said while leaned into the passenger window, visibly looking down my shirt.

"Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle." Uncomfortable of the man's staring, I moved over in my seat to get farther away from Bobby. He appeared to have sensed I had caught him staring, because he cleared his throat and pushed off the car, to look at my father.

"With the slick wheels and custom paint job." I shook my head at the gold differ man beside me. He's trying to get away more than the car is worth. None of the things he's saying makes any sense. The paint is faded, not custom. The tires are only, and we will have to get new ones soon, so they don't blow out on us. Without thinking, I blurted out in anger.

"The paint is faded, perve." Bobby's whole body froze for a second or two before he bent down once again to look at me.

"Yeah," He studdered before looking at my legs.

"but it's custom." Sam finally who looked to have had enough of Bobby disrespecting me with his eyes, snapped his fingers in front of Bobby's face growling.

"Her eyes are up there." He pointed to my face before adding: "Is custom faded?" Bobby grabbed the side of the car, with a surprised look.

"Umm, Well, you see." Bobby cleared his throat while messing with his necklace as if it was choking him.

"This is our first car. I wouldn't expect you two to understand." Quickly before Sam and I could say anything else he shot back up to look at our father,

"Five grand." He stated confidently. My insides fell to my feet. Dad will never pay that much. My thoughts were soon confirmed when Dad shook his head at Bobby.

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." As fast as Bobby stood up, he was bending down again, hitting the door.

"Kids, come on, get out." When neither of us moved, Bobby growled under his breath before grabbing my wrist and started to pull me out of the car forcefully.

"Wow, wow!" Sam ripped Bobby's hand from my wrist and holding it, Sam, yelled.

"You said cars pick their drivers." Confused and terrified of Bobby, I turned to Sam to see if he would explain what was going on, and what the Hell he was arguing about. He merely gave me a look to drop it.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father. Out of the car." Bobby snatched my wrist away from Sam and once again started to pull me out of the car while talking to Sam and my Father. I was trying my hardest to pull my wrist away from the handsy man. Finally fed up with being treated like a slut, I looked Bobby in the eye and with a low voice threated him.

"If you do not let me go, there will be consequences. Do you understand me?" Bobby just looked me up, and down. He was trying to comprehend what kind of threat I could be, before laughing in my face.

"What are you going to do little girl?" My anger boiled over, and I could feel my whole body getting hot. The familiar sensation of heat ran through my veins. The color on my skin changes to a vibrant pinkish red caused a smirked to form on my lips.

The look of shock on Bobby's face was priceless, and he yelled and jumped away from my body. Bobby shook his hand around, trying to stop the pain of being burned. I noticed his once dark skin hand was now a light pink. With all eye on him now, he chuckled before turning to the yellow bug we were standing next to, shoving his burnt hand into his pocket. Giggling I moved closer to the back of the Camero.

"Now this one is a four G. It sure is a beauty, isn't it?" Dad looked me up and down with questioning eyes, before turning to Sam and pointed across the lot to a grey and white striped car.

"Son, there's a Fiesta with racing striper over there" Sam's was full of disappointment.

"No, Dad, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes," Sam grumbled while getting out of the Camero. Before Sam could even finish his sentence, Bobby's annoying voice yelled from the front seat of the bug.

"This is a classic engine right here." Boby closed the door with a hard slam, most likely because it wouldn't stay closed any other way. Still yelling at us from the car, Bobby turned to us in his seat.

"I sold a car the other day…" He, however exciting his story was going to be, never got to finish his sentence. Just as Sam closed the driver door, the passenger door swung open with such force that it moved the bug afoot, my families eyes turned to me. Nervously I lifted my hands.

"It wasn't me. I swear I didn't do that." The amused look on my Dad's face, made my whole body relax.

"He had it coming, sweetheart." Dad stepped towards the bug, just as Bobby's body popped out of the window. Dad looked at him with a smug smile.

"Gee, You all right?" Bobby laughed nervously before looking at me with a glare.

"No, no, no. No worries," Bobby chuckled. "I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out." He turned to the shop and yelled for Manny loudly. Poor Manny, most likely, never gets a break. Always being yelled at by your boss must be stressful.

"Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" Shaking my head, I looked to see Sam and Dad thinking the same as I was this man is crazy. There's no way a man can be this dumb. To caught up in my thoughts I turned to ask Sam what type of drug he thought Bobby was one when I noticed I was standing alone by the Camero, while Sam and my Father followed Bobby who was talking about his favorite car. Sighing I stepped to support my family only to spin around to face the Yellow Camero when it's radio turned on and a man's voice came through the speakers.

"Greater than man." To my surprise, the Camero appeared to rumble to life. The lights inside turned on before the knob on the radio moved to the right, causing an unusually high pitch sound to come from the speakers. The louder it got, the more it hurt my ears. It got so loud I had to cover my ears from the frequency of the noise and fell to the ground for cover as all the glass in every car surrounding the lot busted all around us.

Glass was flying everywhere. Frantically looking around to see if my family was safe, I saw an unusually large piece of glass heading straight for my head. In a panic, I lifted my hands in front of my face. The familiar feeling of cold ran through my veins as I made a gust of wind came from the palm of my hands. The razor-sharp piece of glass landed only a few inches away from my body. Breathing fast, from all the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I looked around to see my brother, and my father on the ground next to Bobby in the middle of the car lot. They were all looking around at the damage. My little life-saving stunt went unnoticed. Bobby, however, looked heartbroken. He whimpered, and groan while taking in all the shattered glass from the cars, before spinning around to my father and shouted frightened

"$4,000." He held up his trembling hand to show four fingers. Smiling I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Falling from my knees to my butt on the ground. I looked at the Camero in wonder.

"Well, if you wanted us that bad, you got us. I don't know what that was, but if you don't tell my secret, I won't tell yours." Winking at the Camero as I patted the passage door twice.

Pushing off the ground while shaking my head, I looked around to see if anybody saw me talking to the car like a crazy person. Luckily no one was focused on me, but the broken windows. I know I'm weird talking to a car, but I'm different. Not only because of my powers but the way I think. I'm a lot calmer than most people. Considering that I am a makeshift monster, I don't have many things to freak out about besides exposing myself and bullies.

As I was walking towards the office to meet my brother and father, I heard the radio click on from the Camero. My heart speeds up in fear. Is it going to make something else blow up again?

Spinning around on my heels, I was currently standing in front of the car. I listened carefully with my head tilted in confusion as it flipped through channels trying to find a station. When it did, however, goosebumps took over my body.

"I...Promise." I could fell my eyes go wide, as I stared at this Camero. There's no way I am making this up. I know, I'm not crazy.


	4. Chapter 2

Breaking my promise to the car we were currently driving in, I told Sam the whole story. He only looked at me like I was crazy.

"Maybe you need to take a nap, Sis? I think you're seeing things." I groaned in frustration my hands pulling at my hair before slouching in my seat and looking out the window. Of course, he wouldn't believe me. I mean he doesn't merely have a sister with weird powers. I should have known better than to tell Sam about the car.

The ride to the house was tense; you could cut it with a knife. I could tell the silence was killing Sam, but I didn't care. He should feel uncomfortable. I'm his family; he should believe me. I mean how hard is it to think that a car was talking to me through the radio but its perfectly fine to believe that I can control and create the elements.

Right as Sam stopped the car behind my Dad's green convertible, I grabbed my backpack and got out of the vehicle, frustrated. Slamming the door shut. I turned to Sam, wanting to yell at him. Opening my mouth the cuss him out, I felt my eyes burn along with my body changing tempters from hot to cold, to bubbly from the electricity running across my fingers, to heavy with the grass growing unnaturally fast to my feet. I couldn't bring myself to do it in fear that I would hurt him in some way.

Clenching my fist so tight my knuckles turned white, I turned on my heels and stormed off to my room, mumbling under my breath about my idiotic brother. I walked to my room without being stopped by any of my family members see, and I couldn't hear my Mom asking how my day was, or my Dad yelling at Sam trying to figure out why I was in such a mood.

Finally coming to my door, I growled while throwing the door shut behind me with such force that it shook. Leaned back on my door, I hit my head on the door in defeat. I'm acting like a 2-year-old, I need to get over myself. Looking around, I couldn't help the feeling of safety takeover. My room has got to be one of the best places on earth. I got to style it myself throughout the years. On one of the walls, it's got a cool looking shelf with a couple of my books that I've bought, with a big grey fluffy bean bag In the corner of the room by the big window looking out at the city, that I love to curl up and read in. On my shelf, I have my sketchbooks, movies, actual books, textbooks.

Then I have a big queen size bed, with lace, and whites hanging from the wall, and the bed frame. I have a big makeup wall as well. White shelves of makeup and hair products stand next to my white desk with a big mirror, with lights on it. The walls are a beautiful white and grey colors that make the room look clean and pure.

After closing the door with my foot, I threw my backpack onto my bean bag. Sighing, I walked over to my bed and grabbed a pillow to scream into out of anger. With all the air out of my lungs, I collapsed onto my bed in tears. I know what I heard. I'm not crazy. Just this once, I wish Sam would use his head. I don't make things up!

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Sophia? It's me." The door muffled Sam's voice. The shadows at the bottom of the door kept moving. He was shuffling his feet. Good, he should be nervous.

"What do you want Sam?" My face cracked, saying his name, giving away that I had been crying. With that, Sam opened the door with sad eyes. He took in my appearance before walking over while scratching the back of his neck.

"Look, Sophia. D-do you want to go to a party with me?" He didn't look me in the eye after his question. Even if I wasn; mad at him I wouldn't feel like going out. There are too many people at parties, too many eyes. I couldn't take the risk of somebody caught me accidentally use my powers. I want to take a shower and read a book and put on a facemask. Plus Sam still hasn't apologized for basically calling me crazy.

"Maybe next time, Sam. Why don't you ask Miles? I'm going to finish my homework, so I don't have to rush and get it done Sunday." Sam's shoulder slouched. Upset, he stood up quickly, mumbling. "Okay, I understand." He was by the door in three long strides. However, when he got to the door, he looked back at me as if he was going to say something, but changes his mind.

With a shake of his head, Sam walked out of my room, closing the door. Groaning, I threw myself back on my bed hard enough. I bounced three times. Starting at the ceiling, I went over what the Camero had said to me through the radio. It promised it wouldn't tell my secret if I wouldn't tell anybody about it's...his... Heck, I don't know! What it is. I don't even know what's it's secret is! Is it just a car that can talk through the radio? Is it something more? Can it be trusted? I mean, even if it can't be trusted. I mean it seemed to drive just fine when Sam was driving us home. It didn't talk or try to kill us. Who would believe me about the car anyway if my brother doesn't believe me?

Fed up and frustrated with the Camero and Sam. I stormed into my bathroom and turned the shower on all the way hot. Pulling the curtain so water wouldn't get on the floor I walked back into my room, grabbing my phone, and hooking it up to my Bluetooth water speakers Mom and Dad got me for Christmas last year.

Zombie by Bad Wolves blared through the speakers. Holding onto the sink, I looked at myself through the foggy mirror. In my head, nobody knows what's going on in my head. They see what I want them to see. Nobody will understand how I feel, and they would run if I told them how depressed I was. Nobody has helped me when I am being bullied. Nobody has cared enough to help me. Once a single tear fell, it was like a pipe had broke. I couldn't stop the ugly sob that came from my throat. Falling to the floor, I pulled my knee's to my chest and cried. The song ended, and the next began. Lifted my shaking hands o my face the different colors of my powers dance under my skin. Pink for fire, gold for electricity, blue for water, green for earth, white for air. Growling I threw my body back again the cold tyle not even caring that my head hit so hard it bounced, or shook my brain. Looking up at the Fogg that filled the room from the hot water, my mind continued to wander farther into the darkness of depression. Why did I have to be different? Why couldn't everybody see me for me? I'm merely the weird girl who's scared of herself. Afraid of the world around her, scared to be caught.

Several songs later, I pushed myself off the floor with a headache and shaken body. I had no more tears left to cry. Now weak and tired, I hopped into my slightly warm shower. Since I had taken to long to get in the temperature had fallen significantly to the point where I rushed to wash my hair, and my body. After putting my hair up in a fluffy pink towel, I dried my body and put on lotion. Blowdrying my hair once I was down I put it into picky tail french braids so my hair would be wavy in the morning. Therefore, I wouldn't have to do anything with it in the morning. Changing into my nightwears, I did my nightly routine, such as brushing my teeth, mouthwash. I am now refreshed and energized, so I put on a facemask, and walked to my bean bag, to get some homework done.

After finishing my homework, I grab the recent book I was reading and plopped down into my fluffy beanbag. I had just started reading when I heard Sam's heavy footsteps running up the stairs. Still frustrated with him, I rolled out of my bean bag and grabbed my headphones out of my backpack, that was sitting on my bed with my homework, and textbook stacked neatly in it. Once I retrieving my headphones, I walked back to my bean bag and continued reading, now with music playing.

Looking towards my door, I saw shadows of someone feet through the crack at the bottom, most likely Sam wanting to tell me how mad he is at me for not going to the party because Miles embarrassed him like usual. After a few seconds, I thought the shadows would go away. Instead, the door opened to realize an overly festive Sam. His mouth was moving so quickly I couldn't read his lips.

Sighing I pulled out one of my headphones, and dog tagged the page I was on in my book before getting up and putting the book back on the shelf where it belongs. All while Sam watched me quietly. After sitting once again in my bean bag, did I turn to look at Sam.

"What was that?" Raising my eyebrows and giving him my best RBF, I could pull. Sam's smile faltered, it made the heart squeeze that I was distant with him and making him upset, but I wanted him to feel what it felt like when he said I saw things, he's the one person I thought would, believe me, the one person I can trust.

"I'm sorry for what I said in the car. I believe you." Shocked flew through me. If I had enough room to do backflips, I would have. He believes me! Wait, why does he understand me now?

"Why all of a sudden," I question skeptically. Maybe Sam was trying to get me to think he believes me so I wouldn't be mad at him anymore. Alternatively, he just felt terrible that I was upset. However, Sam jumped into this story about how he gave Mikaela a ride home. The radio would play a song at the exact moment. For example, while Mikaela was walking down the sidewalk to go back home, the radio started to play "Who's gonna drive you home" by The Cars. Then the car just so happened to break down right at a romantic hill, while the sun was going down. It just so happens that the radio started to by "Sexual Healing" by Marvin Gaye while all of this was going down. Which finally made Sam believe me. Throughout Sam's story, we both migrated to my queen size bed. We sat criss-cross in front of each other. I was laughing at my brother embarrassed face. I wish I could have been there to see him shudder and turn beet red. Sam sad voice pulled me from my hilarious thoughts.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Soph." His face was full of guilt. Humming I looked down at my nails, all of a sudden interested in the color. I was still slightly mad at him for not believing me in the first place, but grateful that he understood me now. I wish he would have listened before, however. I avoided Sam's sad eyes by looking out the window to see that it was already night time. Just as I was about to accept Sam's apologize. The sound of the Camero turning on cut through the silence. Sam and I watched each other for a split second before the sound tires moving made Sam just up while shouting.

"Oh, God. No, no, no!" We both ran through the house the sound of the engine, and our bare feet echoed through the home along with Sam's desperate pleas for the burglar to leave his car alone.

As we both made it to the balcony, we made it just in time to see our new Camero driving off. Leaning over the railing, I tried to get a look at the driver while yelling along with Sam.

"No, wait, please. Stop!" My pleadings weren't heard as the sound of the engine started to become distant.

Sam and I ran back into my room to get a coat and put our shoes on. Both of us determined to get the car back. Running to the front door, I turned for a second to yell in the direction of my parent's room.

"Daddy, Call the cops!" I heard the sound of two sets of feet running towards the door, knowing it was our parent. I stood by the front door while struggling to slip my feet into my shoes. I watched Sam grabs his bike and peddles after our stolen car.

"Daddy, the car is being stolen, call the cops and tell them were going after them!" With that, I ran to my bike that was, in the back yard next to our grill. Running my bikes to the front of the house, I jumped on my bikes once I hit the sidewalk and peddled as fast as we possibly could to try and catch up with our car, and Sam.


End file.
